Tamesse Ayodele
Tamesse Bitrus "The Hound" Ayodele is a General in the Nuuk Empire, loyal to Emperors Kaviq II, Motzfeldt XVIII, and Motzfeldt XIX. He is considered a genius strategist, one of the Empire's greatest generals, as well as Motzfeldt XVIII's mentor. Early Life Tamesse was born in Pemba, Republic of Mozambique to father Oluwafemi Muhammadu Ayodele and mother Faɗimatu Oni Ayodele. He lived a simle life for his early years, and he despised it. He heard of the great conquests of the Nuuk Empire, and wished to be involved. At the time, Africa was divided between several powerful alliances at war. Tamesse wanted to see order brought to his homeland, and he saw the Nuuk Empire as a unifying force. His parents and fellow villagers saw the Nuuk Empire as an insult to their sovereignty, but he never wavered in his belief of the Nuuk Empire. He secretly converted to Nunaatism in 2966, at the age of 16. in 2975, when Tamesse was 25, the Nuuk Empire landed at Cape Town. Tamesse was thrilled that the Nuuk Empire was getting involved in Africa, but his fellow villagers thought otherwise. They rioted against the Nuuk Empire, and formed a militia. When the Nuuk Empire invaded Mozambique in 2977, the Pemba Militia marched onwards. Mid-life Tamesse was forced to join the militia. When he made it to the battlefield, he made a decisive choice: he turned his gun on his militiamen. His betrayal of the Pemba Militia was a major factor in the Nuuk Empire's success at the Battle of Pemba. After the battle, Tamasse was welcomed into the Nuuk Empire's military. He served in the war with the Cape Republic, earning several medals in the Battles of Johannesburg and Durban, and was instrumental at the Battle of Cape Town. He met personally with Empress Kaviq II after the African Wars were finished. Tamesse was given a first-class flight to Nuuk, where he met with the Empress. After a lengthy discussion, Kaviq inaugurated him as a general of the Nuuk Empire. He was tested at the Nuuk Military Academy, and to everyone's surprise he got first-class scores in every simulation. He became an instructor at the school, and there he befriended the Prince Motzfeldt XVIII. When the Nuuk Empire invaded Asia, Tamesse orchestrated the invasion and holding of Burma against the Asian Group. He was fundamental to the continued occupation of Burma, a vital factor in the Nuuk Empire's conquest of Asia. When Kaviq II's units capitulated Siberia, he launched an all-out offensive into the PRC and Tibet, capitulating both as Kaviq II's troops took Mongolia and Dzungaria. Greater Decade's War Tamesse was shocked when he learned of Kaviq II's abdication, but was excited to see Motzfeldt XVIII, his protege take the throne. The young Emperor had Tamesse oversee the occupation of Northern Japan, and it was he who first met with Weltreich general Carolus Ironhard. Tamesse and Carolus both agreed to make no decisions regarding Japan's status until the leaders of both countries had met. Unfortunately, this was a huge mistake. Negotiations broke down, and the Weltreich launched an assault into Northern Japan. Tamesse was unprepared and understaffed, and was pushed back to Hokkaido. When the Weltreich launched an assault into the Mongol Grand Duchy, Tamesse was relocated to Lhasa to prepare for the defense of the city. The Reichsheer was unfamiliar with the harsh Tibetan terrain, while Tamesse and the Nuuk Soldiers were far more prepared. Tamesse crushed the Reichsheer at Lhasa, destroying an entire army with minimal losses. With Asia secured, Tamesse was relocated again to Iceland, where the massive Britain Campaign, the Nuuk Empire's first major offensive, was set to take place. He led the troops to victory, landing in Scotland and Ireland, surrounding and crushing resistance in Britain. Motzfeldt XVIII oversaw the invasion of Fennoscandia. With the British Isles and Finland secure, Tamesse and Motzfeldt met to discuss the invasion of France. They devised the genius Ayodele-Motzfeldt Plan, a plan which, given the right circumstances, could easily have succeeded. However, they were unaware of the going-ons within the Weltreich, and around that time the Battle of Weltfuhrerbunker was taking place. They launched an offensive into France, and the Reich troops there were easily defeated, as they had no orders from High Command. They were sporadic, and easily defeated. However, when the army reached Paris, they did not expect the massive resistance they faced. They fought valiantly, but ultimately had to retreat. After this, Motzfeldt XVIII abdicated the throne, and Motzfeldt XIX negotiated the end of the Greater Decade's War. Current Life Following the conclusion of the Greater Decade's War, Ayodele was able to purchase an upscale home in Maputo. He settled down with his wife, Sibongile Ayodere, and in 2999, had a son. In the modern era, he is more of an armchair general due to his growing age. He still serves as a military general, however due to the lack of conflict in recent years he has been able to settle down. He has been personally educating his son, Tafari Ayodele, in the ways of military strategy. Character Tamesse Ayodele is an ambitious, bold man with a good sense of humor. He loves to take risks, and is generally cheery. However, he is strict with his students, acting like a traditional drill instructor. He gets along well with others, and loves to joke around. Overall, he is a charismatic person, liked by many. His image is celebrated throughout the Empire, and is a symbol of loyalty, strength, and intelligence everywhere. Category:Nuuk Empire Category:Generals